Be My Valentine
by ExLibris3
Summary: It's time for the NCIS Valentine's Day Ball. Who cares about rule 12 anyway? Written for Jess. Jibbs, with McGiva and Tabby. Oneshot.


_**Be My**__** Valentine**_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairings: Jibbs, with McGiva and Tabby_

_A/N: Written for my lovely Jess. Sequel to "Midnight Magic", does not have to be read to understand this one, all there is to know is that Jenny and Gibbs are a couple. _

_It's Valentine's Day and time for the NCIS Valentine's Day Ball. __Who cares about rule 12, anyway?_

'_Mirror, mirror on the wall…'_ Jenny thought as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror in her bedroom. Bringing the lipstick to her lips, her eyes shifted to the beeping cell phone next to her. One new text message had appeared. Continuing applying the blood red lipstick she brought the cell phone up with her free hand and managed to read her message. A smile played in her eyes when she saw who the sender was. _'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you never cease to surprise me. You actually know how to send a text message?' _She let a small laughter slip over her newly painted lips when she read what he had written her.

"I'll come pick you up shortly,"was the short and not-very-romantic message he had put together. _'But hey, you managed to type and send it, I'll give you credit for that,'_ she thought and smirked at the mirror, _'Though, I do expect you to make it up to me later for the lack of romance…'_

A car honked from outside her window, she put the cell phone back down and hurried towards the window and pulled the curtains aside. Down on the street stood a car parked, leaning against the hood was Gibbs, holding a big bunch of red roses and smiled up at her. _'Now that's romantic. You do know how to woe a girl, Jethro,'_ she thought and disappeared from the window to put the lipstick, cell phone and keys into a small black clutch. With one last glance at her reflection, she decided she was looking as good as possible. _'Well, the man's been married a few times too…'_ she added to her previous thought and grinned when she heard the front door open and Gibbs' voice called through the house. She hurried out of her bedroom and turned out the lights on her way.

From the top of the staircase she saw him stand in the middle of the foyer, dressed up properly in a black suit with a white shirt and topping it off with a red tie. His expression was neutral as his gaze swept over the decoration in the foyer. Knowing he was bored, she cleared her throat from where she was still standing to draw his attention to herself. His bright blue eyes instantly traveled up the stairs until they found her, his jaw practically dropped. Holding back a satisfied grin, Jenny began to descend the stairs, showing off a cleavage Gibbs had a difficult time tearing his eyes off. A thin black scarf was draped over her shoulders, matching the black clutch and stiletto heels, and went perfectly with the olive-green color of her dress in silk.

"See something you like, Jethro?" she spoke in a low voice as she reached the foyer, her heels clinking hard against the floor.

"Yeah, quite a lot, actually," he grinned widely and finally managed to remove his eyes from her chest. They found her green ones.

"Really?" she said in a seductive tone and approached him, locking eyes with him over the bouquet of roses. He gave her a look saying that he really was liking the sight before him.

"These are for you," he said instead and handed her the big bunch of red roses.

"Well, I certainly hope so," she replied with a smile, "Or do you have someone else?"

"Well, I was intending on giving them to DiNozzo, but I figured that would look a little suspicious," he joked and smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"You're right about that," she took the roses from his hands and placed them on the mahogany counter, Noemi would find a vase for them later.

"Did we say hello yet?" he asked when she turned back to him; he stepped up closer to her and slipped his hands around her waist.

"No, I don't think so…" she grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"Hello," he stared into her eyes as he said it.

"Hello," she replied softly and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He felt the soft material of her dress as he pressed his hands against the small of her back. He wished they could just skip this goddamn ball and stay in, much as he loved her in this dress; he loved her more without it. But a promise was a promise, and even if he wouldn't have gone, she would have had to go, seeing as she was the Director and wasn't likely to miss her own agency's Valentine's Ball. He pulled back; decided it was time to get going.

"Where's your coat?" he asked and reluctantly withdrew himself from her.

"On the hanger," she pointed at the black coat hanging beside the door. He brought it down from its hanger and helped her put it on.

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek before grabbing the clutch and looked though it for her keys. Gibbs was holding the door open for her; she hurried out and locked the door before they headed to his car.

---

When Jenny and Gibbs arrived to the building that had been rented for the NCIS Valentine's Day Ball, the place was already packed with NCIS employees. They had left their coats at the entry and now stepped arm in arm into the great room where the ball was to be held. It was a beautiful sight that met them, even Gibbs was impressed by the decorations. Small, round tables covered in red tablecloths was framing a wide open area in the middle, which later on would be full of dancing couples, but now it was crowded by NCIS personnel saying hi to co-workers and introducing their dates. On every table stood a vase with red and white roses. The floral arrangement was impressive, large bouquets of red, white and pink roses stood against the walls, along with orchids and sunflowers. A large banner was up on the wall, with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" written in red. It didn't look corny or cheap; it melted in with the rest of the environment and created a romantic atmosphere. A bar with a counter in frosted glass stood at the far end corner, holding all kinds of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, as well as a bartender.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Jenny told him as she let her gaze sweep across the room; she caught the other members of Gibbs' team, it was only Tony who had brought a date, namely Abby. McGee seemed to be there by himself, seeing as he was sitting by his table alone.

"There's Tim," she said, nodding her head in McGee's direction. Gibbs' eyes followed until he found the poor man sitting there all by himself.

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna go with Ziva, either she turned him down, or she's running late," he filled her in, she could hear the disapproval in his voice, a smile crept upon her lips at the thought that Gibbs probably wasn't so pleased with having his agents date someone of their own team.

"Have you seen Tony and Abby yet?" she purred, Abby had confided in her that she was supposed to be Tony's date for the ball, something she was sure Gibbs would kill him for. Neither of the women had told Gibbs, and as far as Jenny knew, neither had Tony, he held life dear after all.

"Yeah, they're coming right at us," he replied, his expression suddenly tense upon the sight of DiNozzo arm in arm with Abby.

"Relax, Jethro, it's just a ball," she teased, surely enjoying how protective he was being of Abby, he was like a father to her. Jenny knew Tony was a good man, though having commitment issues, she also knew he would never do anything to hurt Abby.

"Hey boss, Director," Tony greeted them and flashed a wide grin. Abby was holding on tightly at his arm, a still smile upon her dark red lips.

"Good evening Tony, Abby," Jenny returned the greeting and released Gibbs to give the other woman a hug.

"You look lovely, Director Shepard," Abby complimented and proceeded to hug Gibbs. "I'm not surprised to see you two together," she added and let out a laugh, Jenny gave her a warning glance and Gibbs frowned. "Ehm... what I meant was that… you know, you two just seemed to be pretty…tight, and stuff…you know…" she began to ramble incoherent and Jenny couldn't help but to smile at her.

"You look fantastic this evening, Abby," she interrupted and effectively changed the subject. Abby smiled in relief and glanced down at the black satin dress she was wearing, it had a halter neck with red details and rhinestones.

"Thank you, Director," Abby did a small curtsy and smiled, her hair was tied up in a tight bun, her tattoo shone against her pale skin.

"Ehm, Jethro?" Jenny drew his attention to her, "Why don't we go get ourselves something to drink?" she looped her arm through his again when he nodded in agreement.

"If you say so, Director," he replied and shot her a smile. Jenny turned back to Abby and Tony.

"Have a nice evening you two. I'm sure we'll run into each other again," she said and Abby nodded enthusiastically and Tony grinned.

"Same to you, Director, and Gibbs," Tony replied and wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders; the woman seemed to be enjoying the gesture. Gibbs gave a nod in appreciation and then walked off with Jenny toward the bar.

---

Timothy McGee was waiting nervously for his date to show up. She was late, which was very unusual for her. He straightened his tie for what seemed like the tenth time, and cast a glance at Tony and Abby whom had just been talking to Jenny and Gibbs. He began to wonderer whether he'd made a mistake not asking Abby to be his date, then at least he wouldn't have been stood up. Now certain that Ziva wouldn't show, he rose from his chair and intended on going to the bar and get himself a drink, he suddenly heard a voice calling his name from behind. With surprise etched upon his face, he turned around and his gaze instantly found the woman he'd been waiting for all evening. His mouth hung slightly open, his gaze swept over her body, his throat contracted. Ziva David had that effect on his, especially when she was wearing a tight, red dress with thin shoulder straps and ending mid-thigh, showing off her figure perfectly. Her waist was marked with a thin black belt and the stiletto heels made her look sexier and more feminine than he had ever seen her before. He also found himself amazed by her hair, it wasn't her usual bushy curls, but it had been straightened out, it was shiny and flowed easily over her shoulders and down her back.

"Tim, I'm sorry I'm late. The cabdriver took me to the wrong address. It's disturbing when that happens, yes?" her lightly colored lips formed the words, but he was having a hard time to comprehend what she was saying, too enchanted by her appearance.

"What? Oh, that's alright. I knew you'd show up eventually, or, well, I was hoping…" he began, not exactly sure what he had said wrong when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"McGee, the party began fifteen minutes ago! It's not like I'm hours late, if that had been the case, I would have understood if you'd given up on expecting me…" she giggled and went to give him a friendly hug. McGee closed his eyes and inhaled her perfume, he had never thought a woman could smell this good. When she pulled away, he reluctantly let go of her and instead offered her his arm.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, still slightly embarrassed for thinking she'd stood him up. He guessed it was because he was feeling nervous about being Ziva's escort, that he'd thought the fifteen minutes he'd been waiting had felt like at least forty-five minutes. She looped her arm through his and smiled sweetly as he led her toward the bar where Jenny and Gibbs were standing.

---

Jenny was laughing hard at something Gibbs had just said, he always found her beautiful when she laughed, the way her face loosened up and the glittering in her eyes. She took a breath to calm herself and a sip of her drink while watching in mixed horror and surprise how Gibbs grabbed hold of one of the red roses in the bouquet on the bar counter. He swiftly snapped the thorn-free stem and then reached out toward her.

"Jethro, what the hell are you doing?" she pulled back a little from him, frowning slightly at the rose he was holding.

"Will you just stand still?" he begged her with a smirk on his lips. Jenny stopped in her attempt to withdraw herself, and the next second she felt his hands brush against her face, putting the stem of the rose behind her ear. He withdrew from her.

"You look beautiful," he exclaimed, looking at her now with the rose behind her ear, a beautiful match to the olive-green of her dress.

"Very clever, Jethro. But did you really have to violate the decorations just for that?" she tilted her head to the side while watching him.

"Oh yeah, it was worth it," was his reply. Jenny smiled as he slipped his hand around her waist, pulled her toward him and then she felt his lips against her cheek, leaving her a soft kiss.

"Ehm…" a small voice came from behind them, Gibbs pulled away from Jenny and found McGee and Ziva, arm in arm, Ziva with a confident grin on her face and McGee looking half-terrified, half-amazed. Jenny had a strong feeling it had something to with the woman at his side. She smiled and went to greet Ziva.

"Shalom Ziva," the two women kissed each other on the cheek and Ziva glanced down at Jenny's dress. Its olive-green color went beautifully with her hair; it had broad shoulder straps and ended just above her knees.

"Shalom Jen, you look amazing," she replied and her eyes landed on the rose in her hair, "And that's a very sweet accessory," she added.

"Thank you Ziva, you too. Yes," she let out a small laugh and glanced at Gibbs and McGee who were exchanging their pleasantries at the moment. "Jethro stole some of the decorations," she said and raised one eyebrow. Ziva giggled as her gaze instantly found what was left of the stem, badly hidden among the other roses. McGee couldn't help but to glance at her when he heard her soft giggle that made a heated shiver run up his spine. When his eyes suddenly met hers, he seemed to block out everything else but her, the way her dark brown eyes glittered in the faint light, her hair rippling gracefully down her back and her lips curled up in a smile. Her whole appearance made his heart increase its beating, dried his mouth and made his knees weak. He saw her lips move, forming words he couldn't hear, he was too wrapped up in simply looking at her. He got a quick and painful awakening from Gibbs' hand slapping the back of his head. The noise of the party suddenly returned to him, and he got aware of where he was. Ziva was once again giggling.

"McGee, what is wrong with you? I have asked you two times if you want a drink. You know, it's considered rude to not answer a girl," she said and walked from Jenny's side and up to McGee, looking him fearlessly into the eye. Jenny caught Gibbs' eyes and she tilted her head in a gesture that he'd come with her, and leave Ziva alone to deal with her man, who currently was struggling to put words together in a sentence that would make sense.

---

Eventually, the dance floor had begun to empty; people went to sit down at the tables with their dates and friends, many of them already clutching a drink in their hand. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting by a table together with Abby and Tony, when Ducky went up to join them.

"Ducky, how nice to see you here," Jenny greeted him warmly as he took a seat next to Gibbs.

"Yes, seeing I as got someone to watch over my mother, I thought I might as well go. You look lovely this evening, Director," he replied.

"You didn't bring a date?" she asked curiously, it was normally requested to bring a date, but as Director Jenny has assured doctor Mallard it was not necessary for him, unless he already had someone to go with.

"Ehm, no," he gave a little chuckle and reached out to place his hand on top of Jenny's. "But would the Director mind to share a dance with an old friend?"

"She would be honored to," she replied with a smile.

"And, as your date, I have nothing to say on this matter?" Gibbs questioned, but with a badly hidden grin and a glittering in his eyes.

"No, you don't," she replied.

"Don't worry Jethro, I won't keep her. Unless, she insists…" Ducky teased with a sparkle in his eye, and withdrew his hand from Jenny's. She suddenly felt something brush up against her thigh; she glanced down and saw Gibbs hand rest lightly on her leg. She lifted her head and met his gaze; he wore a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Watch out! That is one killer dress!" Tony announced as he laid his eyes on Ziva in her sexy, short red dress. Abby hit him on the arm and looked genuinely hurt. He frowned and shot her a questioning look. "What?!"

"You don't check out other women while on a date, Anthony DiNozzo!" she reprimanded him with a stern expression on her face.

"On a date? We're at a ball! And, you know, we're just going together and…Ouch!" he shrieked out when Gibbs' hand made painful contact with the back of his head. Abby smirked.

"Boss, what was that for?" he whined and gently patted where he had been slapped.

"You figure that out yourself, DiNozzo," he replied as he and Jenny rose from their seats and offered them to Jimmy Palmer and Michelle Lee who had just walked up to them. Gibbs put a hand on the small of her back and guided her back towards the bar. She needed a refill.

"Well, Little Miss Probalicious and the autopsy gremlin, isn't that a lovely couple…?" Tony grinned as they both joined them by the table. Michelle smiled nervously and greeted Tony Abby back, then turned to listen to Ducky who had just begun telling Palmer a story. Meaning that Tony had no choice but to give Abby his full attention.

"So…" he began, sending off a wide grin. Abby had her arms crossed over her chest and glared back at him. "What?" he said again and the smile disappeared off his face.

"Are you just gonna keep ignoring me for the rest of the evening?" she threw at him, hurt and disappointment visible in her eyes. He was at a loss for words.

"What…? Abby, I haven't been…" she snorted, cutting him off and then rose swiftly from her chair, causing Ducky to break off his storytelling.

"Don't you say that, Anthony! You have, and you're not what I expected as a date. I thought you were being serious when you asked me out," it was not usual to see Abby hurt like this, and Tony was beginning to realize just how badly he had treated her this evening. Even though they had only been here for thirty minutes, he'd already screwed up. _'Great, just great, Anthony,'_ he thought bitterly as he watched his date walk off toward the bar.

---

An hour into the ball, the music had kicked in and they most lovesick had already taken their place on the dance floor, holding their partners tightly and occasionally leaning in for a kiss. Jenny and Gibbs had been taking new seats at another table, catching up with some old friends. When the table eventually emptied as the couples went up dancing, Gibbs thought it was time to make a move. He was already desperate for a little moment of intimacy with her; they had kept their distance for too long now. He rose to his feet and dragged her with him.

"Jethro!" she burst out in surprise, gripping tightly onto his hand as he pulled her closer.

"Come on, let's dance," he mumbled.

"Thought you weren't a big fan of dancing," she reminded him of when they had danced together on New Year's Eve, how reluctant he had been at first, but she had a feeling he had enjoyed it, and quite a lot too.

"I like it with you…" he replied, "Are you coming or am I gonna have to go find another cute redhead?" he threatened with a grin. Jenny immediately began to pull him toward the packed dance floor.

"Don't you dare," she smiled as he finally got to slip his arms around her waist and pull her close. He felt her hands move up behind his neck, her fingers playing innocently with his hair. They danced slowly to the music, moving around the dance floor in tiny circles. Jenny was enjoying the feel of his strong body pressed against her chest, resting her head on his shoulder she inhaled the scent of his aftershave and felt a tingle through her body, it reminded her of all the times they had spent together. His hands were pressing against the small of her back, holding her close. He tilted his head down to mumble something in her ear, causing her to giggle and lift her head of his shoulder. Their eyes met, a mischievous sparkle in his bright blue, laughter in her green ones. They both longed to leave the ball and head home, but realized it was probably wiser to stay for a little while longer. For now, the intimacy of their dancing was good enough.

---

After having danced together for fifteen minutes, Jenny and Gibbs decided to take a break. Arm in arm they headed off toward the bar for something refreshing to drink, though their dancing had been slow, Jenny's cheeks were flustered from the warmth. When she was sipping of her glass of champagne, Ducky came up and joined them.

"Good evening, are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked politely and turned down Gibbs offering him a drink.

"Yes we are, Dr Mallard. How about you? Are you doing alright?" Jenny asked out of concern that he might feel lonely. Ducky smiled and placed his hand again on top of hers.

"It is a terrific party, my dear," he assured her, "But what about that dance you promised me?" his eyes were glittering in the dim light. Jenny smiled.

"Of course," she replied and handed her glass to Gibbs, looping her arm though Ducky's and the two headed out onto the dance floor. Gibbs watched her as she laughed, her hand flying up to adjust the rose he had put behind her ear, the olive-green silk of her dress rippled around her body as Ducky moved to slip his hand onto her back, taking her hand into his other and began twirling her around on the dance floor.

---

McGee and Ziva were still at the bar, and had been there for the past hour. McGee was still whirling around his second drink, while Ziva had moved on to a third. To pass the time they had been talking to friends and colleagues that dropped by the bar for a drink or a refill. Even though McGee was barely able to take his eyes off her, he still hadn't commented on her dress, mainly because he was afraid of what might slip out of his mouth if he opened it and spoke to her. When they were finally left alone, Ziva raised her head and met his gaze. He felt his cheeks heat up when she surveyed him thoroughly.

"McGee, is my mascara smeared?" she suddenly asked. He was surprised by the question, his gaze swiftly swept over her eyes, not that it was really necessary, he had been looking at her enough already to know her make-up was still looking perfect.

"No…"

"Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" the next question had him frowning. What was this? Had she spotted another agent and was making a move on him? His heart to a jolt at the very thought.

"N-no…" he stuttered out, too scared of the possibilities to why she was doing this.

"I see. Then," she was frowning as she continued to speak, "How come you haven't bothered to remark on how I look? You don't like my dress? I knew I should have picked the black one…" he interrupted her as she was in danger of beginning to ramble.

"No," he said quickly, she broke off and watched him in surprise. "No, the dress…it's…fine," his mouth went dry, _fine _definitely wasn't the right adjective to use, but it had just slipped out, out of shyness.

"You think it's fine?" one of her eyebrows shot up, giving his a questioning look.

"Yeah… well…maybe-maybe a little more, than just fine," he mumbled and lowered his gaze.

"Well, let me hear about it, McGee. What do you think about my dress?" she was demanding to know. He shot her dress another glance.

"I think it's very…hot," he mumbled and briefly met her gaze. She was looking satisfied with the answer.

"That sounds better. And, now, Tim, what do you think about me tonight?" she continued. "I mean, the way _I_ look, not just the dress,"

McGee swallowed. Hell, how was he gonna play this one? Going for the truth? No, he couldn't do that, she made him too damn nervous! _'How could she ever know I'm lying?' _He decided and was ready to reply.

"I think you look…very f-feminine," he stuttered out, silently reprimanding himself for not sounding convincing. Ziva gave him a piercing look.

"You're lying. The truth, Tim!" she turned fully toward him, one hand on her hip, the other one clutching a glass. He swallowed again and glanced away from her as he answered.

"You are very sexy, Ziva," he didn't dare to meet her gaze. His true thoughts about her were finally revealed, and as for his feelings, he was sure she'd manage to trick that out of him too. His heart was beating like a drumstick against his ribcage. A hand slipping over his made him jump slightly and when he turned his head he found himself staring right into her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, Tim," she replied in a surprisingly soft voice, and then she leaned in to leave a kiss in his cheek.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked, feeling more daring and decided to take matters in his own hands. It was Valentine's Day after all, and it wasn't every day you were on date with Ziva David. She accepted his offer with a smile.

---

Tony found Abby at the bar, sitting and staring into her first glass. She hadn't been in the drinking mood and the drink was pretty much untouched. Her chin was resting in her hand and she looked miserable and heartbroken. Tony screwed up his face as he hesitantly began to approach her. Abby didn't even look at him when he took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Abs," he said softly after surveying her for a while, "About before…"

"You don't have to say it, Tony," she sighed and turned her head in the opposite direction from him. "I get it,"

"Get what?" he frowned, fighting his urge to reach out his hand to caress her back. He didn't want to scare her off again. Though he was well aware of what he had done, he had never expected this kind of reaction from her. This kind of _feeling._ "You like me, don't you?" he added quietly.

"I've always liked you Tony. But I know what you're asking, and my answer to that is also yes, I'm hot for you," she replied, still facing away from him and stared into a bouquet of roses. She noticed on of the flowers had been snapped, a singled stem shone with the absence of its flower. Abby couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to it.

"I see…" she heard him saying, and then she felt him leaning over against her back. She turned her head to ask him what the hell he was doing, and found her lips pressed against his. He was surprisingly warm and comfortable against her, her first instinct was to capture his mouth, slip her tongue between his lips. It was apparently also what he was intending, because he made no attempt at letting her go, a hand was sliding around her neck to hold her in place as he deepened their kiss. He was intoxicating her mind as the other hand slipped down to the small of her back, grazing her butt. Abby placed a hand on his chest and literally had to push him away when she felt she was running out of air.

"Tony…" she breathed heavily, keeping her eyes shut, feeling Tony's hand caress her cheek. She relaxed under his touch; she had never thought he would feel the same, until he had asked her out, though at first she had had strong doubts regarding his feelings. But now she felt certain he was serious with this, with them.

"Abby, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered against her face just as her eyelids fluttered open. She wore a wide smile on her lips.

---

Jenny let her gaze sweep over the dancing couples surrounding them, love was in the air, so thick one could feel it, see it and even taste it; it was in the warmth and the breaths from the people, in the atmosphere and in the rhythm of the music. Love was in the people, in their gazes and in the way they were holding their loved one. One could feel the taste of it in every kiss that was administered. Jenny was feeling the love where she was back dancing with Gibbs; she felt it through him just like he felt it through her. The rose was still sitting securely behind her ear. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes landed upon something peculiar to their left, a smile crept onto her face. He gave her a questioning look.

"Tim and Ziva," she replied with one eyebrow raised, tilting her head in their direction. He followed her gaze until it landed upon the dancing couple; McGee was holding Ziva in a way that would indeed raise suspicion.

"So much for rule 12," he muttered, turning his gaze back to Jenny when he heard her giggle.

"Like you're one to talk. Aren't you already breaking your own rule?" she pointed out and he rolled his eyes, before answering.

"We are different," he said, though well aware that it was a lousy defense. Jenny opened her mouth to reply, when she once again laid her eyes on the couple behind him. McGee leaned in to press his lips firmly onto Ziva's, taking her by complete surprise. Merely a second later, he withdrew himself, his cheeks blushing red and his gaze avoiding hers. Jenny watched how Ziva took a steady grip around his neck, forcing him to meet her eyes, and covered his mouth with hers. They were stopped in the middle of the dance floor, engaged in a session of passionate kissing. McGee's hand slipped up into her hair, holding her head close to his as he had his lips onto hers.

"Jethro," she added, meeting his gaze again, "It's Valentine's Day, rule 12 doesn't apply. Isn't it about time you screw that rule?"

"Maybe I'll cut them some slack for tonight," he replied, a smile slipping over his lips as his eyes caught Abby and Tony, hand in hand, heading toward the exit. He decided he was not going to think any more about them this evening. He turned his attention back to the redhead before him; she was smiling up at him.

"You know, honey, it seems that no one really cares about rule 12 anymore," she said. He raised an eyebrow and she realized what she had called him. "Don't tease me," she warned him, moving her hand down to his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Or else…?" he mumbled, staring at her with an intensive fire burning in his eyes.

"Or else, I won't let you come home with me tonight…" she threatened with a mischievous glitter in her eyes. He twirled her around over the dance floor.

"Well Miss Shepard, that is certainly a good enough reason not to tease you," and after those words he gave her their first shared kiss in public. Jenny felt his lips gently linger onto hers, she couldn't find the strength to push him off, didn't care about the fact that they were in the midst of hundreds of people, didn't care that they had spent the past months keeping their relationship a secret from the others, the only one she had confided in was Abby. Now she was here, her mouth onto his, tasting his lips and feeling his breath. And it didn't matter that everyone saw. She was in love, and she would no longer hide it from the world.

---

McGee was for the first time in his life tasting the inner depths of Ziva David's mouth. And he still couldn't believe it was for real. But the hair in his hand was real, and he felt her curves pressed against his body. So her mouth onto his must be real as well. He felt her tongue gently caress his, her hands on his cheeks, holding him close. When she at last had to break away to breathe, he found her smiling up at him. He grinned back at her, gently pulling his fingers through her straight, soft hair, tucking it behind her ear. Ziva's gaze shifted from his and swept briefly over the dance floor. She caught Jenny and Gibbs, still wrapped around each other and sharing a passionate kiss. The smile on her lips grew wider as she thought, _'So, you've finally got him, Jen. Though I have been suspecting it for a while,'_ and turned back to McGee, tilting her head in their direction. When he laid his eyes upon the kissing couple, his jaw practically dropped in shock.

"Isn't that in violation of rule 12?" he frowned as he kept on watching how Jenny grabbed his face in her hands, before they broke apart, a wide grin was etched upon her face, and he was sure Gibbs was wearing a similar expression.

"Tim, I don't think rule 12 applies tonight," Ziva giggled and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. The sensation of heat spreading from the spot on his cheek where her lips had touched made him want her even more, and decided to take what she had just mentioned about rule 12 seriously. He pushed his lips forcefully back onto hers, stealing a heated and passionate kiss. Then she suddenly pulled away and moved her mouth up against his ear.

"Will you take me home with you?" she whispered in a low, sexy voice that had just the effect on him that she was looking for. It was a slightly nervous McGee that came out again, her tone of voice along with the feel of her body pressed against his made his desire for her increase immensely, and he thought _'Screw rule 12,'_ and once again wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering back into her ear, "Let's go, then," Ziva pulled back from him, a satisfied grin upon her face, she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him toward the exit, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

---

"Jethro…" Jenny mumbled when he withdrew from her, panting slightly, but smiling widely. His eyelids fluttered open, instantly meeting her gaze. Her green eyes were sparkling in the faint light, holding a mischievous glittering and a desire that made him long even harder to be able to slip her out of this dress. To distract himself he reached out to correct the rose, it seemed to be about to slip from behind her ear. His hands were swift, the touch as light as a butterfly's. Yet it was enough to have her shiver with pleasure. They had been here for two hours, many had already begun to leave, and she saw no reason why they should be sticking around for much longer. She leaned her face closer to his, her cheek gently brushing against his as her mouth stopped next to his ear.

"Isn't it about time we get out of here, and finish this up at home?" she whispered, her breath hot against his neck and made his skin tingle, sending a rush of heat down his spine.

"I'm all for that," he mumbled back, kissing her softly on the cheek. A still smile was lingering on her lips when he pulled back; he shot her a glance before grabbing her hand and pulling her off the dance floor. His fingers squeezed around hers when he dragged her with him toward the exit. He briefly met Ducky's gaze from a cross the room, his elderly friend smiled at them as they were trying not to rush out too fast, Jenny was holding his hand in a firm grip, walking slowly to at least look presentable when she left.

---

"Jethro!" Jenny burst out in surprise, but couldn't keep the smile off her face when he kicked the door shut behind them. The second after they had entered her house, he had her pinned between himself and the wall.

"Yeah…?" he said in a husky voice, slipping his hands over her hips underneath her coat, making her shiver when he gripped at her flesh through the silky fabric of the dress. She wasn't allowed to reply, his mouth was already covering hers, delivering a heated, deep kiss. Her fingers dug into his upper arms, tugging him closer, wanting more of him. With their tongues still dueling, she slipped her hands underneath the coat at his shoulders, attempting to push it off. He figured that to be a very good idea, and let his arms down to help her out. The coat slid off him, along with his suit jacket, both landing in a heap behind him. It was his turn, his hands easily slipped up to her shoulders, feeling the bare skin underneath his fingers, and eagerly pushed the coat off her body, it had barely touched the floor around her feet when he threw her harder against the wall, pinning her firmly against it. She groaned, panting when they at last broke apart. Barley had she been allowed to take a few breaths before she felt his mouth in her neck, teasing her skin and making a rush of adrenaline run through her body.

"Oh God…" she mumbled into his ear, he held her so firmly she was able to pull up both her legs and wrap them around his waist, his hand instantly slipped around her thigh, caressing her skin and teased.

Gibbs smiled into her neck, but didn't stop his trail of kisses leading from her neck and down over her collarbone. He felt himself harden and his desire to finally reaching around her back to pull down the zipper of her dress seemed to be happening any second now. Her fingers were raking through his hair, her hand slipped down his spine, making him shiver involuntarily with anticipation.

"Jen…" he moaned, withdrawing his face from her, the rose was now slightly abused where it still hung behind her ear, feebly holding on. Her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing heavy, she could feel him grab the rose between his fingers and took it out of her hair, and threw it away somewhere. Her eyelids fluttered open, the first thing she saw were his bright blue eyes staring back into hers. She was smiling.

"Yes?" she replied, her skin was burning where his fingers were trailing up her arm.

"Isn't it about time we take this upstairs?" he said and grinned, loosening his grip on her and she slowly settled her feet back on the floor.

"I think you may be right,"

"You think?"

She sent him a mischievous look, grabbed hold on his tie and began pulling him toward the stairs.

"Are you coming or not?" her voice was low and sexy, a wide grin settled upon his face as he obediently followed her upstairs, his gaze moving up and down her body, his need and desire for her growing with every second, he wasn't sure for how much longer he'd be able to keep away from her. Fortunately for him, the walk up the stairs was not long, and the moment they had entered her bedroom, she threw herself at him. Her lips found his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth to caress his as he moaned against her. She threw off his tie, undid a few buttons of his shirt, and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, all that without ever loosing his mouth. His hands pressed against the small of her back, he figured it was time to get rid of some of her clothing now.

"Jen," he breathed when he pulled away, his hands slipped up her back until they found the zipper of her dress.

"Jethro," she replied.

"I love you," his husky voice whispered through the silence of the room. It the dim light, he could see her smile.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, Jethro," she whispered back hotly against his lips before meeting them again, kissing him heatedly as she felt him pull down the zipper, his hands moved immediately up at her shoulders, pushing down the straps, letting the dress ripple to the floor.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jen," he responded, and proceeded to push her down onto the bed.

_**The End**_


End file.
